Beast x Nightcrawler
by TheTailUniverse
Summary: Kurt is the new student and will have quite the first day


Kurt was wandering about in the school, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He was really shy due to his appearance and held onto his tail as he had his hooves lying over each other.

"Greetings, may I help you?" Hank comes to Kurt, his blue feline appearance made Kurt feel more comfortable knowing he's not the only blue person in the school

"I'm a little lost, I don't seem to know where I am" Kurt replied

Hank smiled "You're new here aren't you?"

"Yes I am" Kurt replied

Hank bowed his head a little "I am pleased to help out a new student" he grinned checking Kurt out "Right this way please" he looked to him saying "I'm Hank, Hank McCoy. What's your name?"

"I'm Kurt, Kurt Wagner" he replied

"Your accent is a little familiar, German?" Hank asked

"Ja" Kurt replied shyly

Hank noticed Kurt's shyness which he thought was actually really cute. He pats his hand gently on Kurt's shoulder "Come along I'll show you around"

As Hank showed Kurt around the school he noticed that Kurt was a little nervous "something bothering you?"

"I'm just wondering if I have anywhere to sleep" Kurt replied

"Ah well that shouldn't be a problem" Hank smirked and kept his eye on Kurt "I have a guest bed in my private dorm"

"You really do?" Kurt smiled

"Oh yes indeed" Hank lead him to the private dorm "So Kurt, why don't you move your tail to my paw"

Kurt blushes "M-my tail?"

Hank grinned and nods as he sits down on the bed, his thick masculine body tightens around his dress pants and shirt with a chest tuft hanging through, Kurt then moved his tail up to Hank's paw as he gently stroked the tail. Kurt blushes getting really hard in an instant, Hank quickly noticed and grins

"Ohh? You like that?" Hank strokes a little more

Kurt blushes more as his hard cock in his pants bulges out more, Hank slowly grows a swelling oversized bulge in his pants "Ohhh man" he looked down watching as his blue furry cock rips through his pants slowly "I love it when that happens" Hank grinned and he grabs his cock stroking it

"That's really big" Kurt blushes

"Indeed it is" Hank grinned as he strokes it a little more "Wanna taste?"

Kurt smiled as he goes down to his knees and sniffs the musk off of Hank's thick cock as he wraps his lips around the tip taking his time going down the shaft, Hank groaned as he watches and his cat like ears began to wiggle "Ohh yes" he starts to sweat and pant sexually "Wanna undress me?"

Kurt blushes seeing Hank's muscular legs have completely ripped through the pants by just simply flexing, he goes up to his shirt and unbuttons seeing a big belly and pecs including fur which acted as body hair "My god, you're so big"

Hank smiled "Why thank you" he slides his shirt off "May I undress you?"

Kurt looked at his sweater, shirt, and shorts and nods yes. Hank lays Kurt down and pulls off his sweater and licking his neck slowly and sucking on it making Kurt moan. He then lifts Kurt's shirt off and kisses his tummy and up the chest

"You have a beautiful body Kurt" Hank grinned

"Thank you" Kurt blushes

Hank then pulled Kurt's shorts down "Ohhh my is that pre leaking through those undies"

Kurt blushes even more "N-no I peed"

Hank grinned even more "Oh fuck that's even better" he gently claws the undies off exposing Kurt's blue cock and he massages it "how flexible are you?"

Kurt blushes "Depends"

"Could you use your feet to stroke yourself" Hank strokes himself a little

Kurt blushes really red "I guess I could give it a try" he moves his legs up and he flexes them a little. His feet wrap around his shaft as he began to stroke himself slowly and moans in pleasure

"Ohhhh yes that's good" Hank strokes himself faster

Kurt panted as he strokes himself faster enjoying his personal footjob "Ahhhhh"

Hank strokes even more and feels something growing behind him as he looked back and noticed something stretching out from behind and wagging "N-no way! A tail! I'm growing a tail!" He said excited stroking faster "Ohhh fuck yes it feels so good" he moaned to the feeling of his tail growing and fluffing out as he felt a major orgasm that was really to splurge out of his cock

Kurt strokes even more faster as he moans loudly "I'm gonna cum!"

"I'm gonna cum too!" Hank panted and as soon as his tail fully grew he shoots a big stream of cum all over Kurt as he himself cums all over himself. Hank pants sexually and his cock swells unnaturally larger "Looks like my cock is more superior than yours"

"I guess so" Kurt blushes

Hank laid Kurt down and slowly licks his neck making him moan, he wags his tail and pushes inside Kurt making him moan loudly, Kurt held onto Hank close as Hank lays on him. He proceeds to thrust into him; slow but hard. Kurt's cock hardens again and he moans in big pleasure "Fuck!"

Hank grinned " Yeah take it!" He said thrusting in harder as he feels his cock throbbing hard

Kurt wrapped his legs tight around Hank groaning and he began to throb again too "I-I-I'm gonna cum!"

Hank groaned and he thrusts harder then growls beast-like shooting his seed deep inside of Kurt groaning "ahhhhhhhhhh"

Kurt moaned as he shoots his cum all over each other as he laid back panting, Hank pants more and slowly pulls out. His cock was twitching and swelling bad, it was almost bigger than his forearm

"Well my cock is gonna swell for a while" Hank purred rubbing his shaft

"That won't bother you or anything right?" Kurt asked

"Nah, I'm naked all the time" Hank smirked

Kurt looked to Hank as he sits up and licks his pecs clean moaning. Hank watches and purrs letting Kurt lick him clean. Kurt licked more and kisses Hank's body along the way, even licking his cock clean and seeing it swell larger "My goodness how big can it swell?"

"So far up to my chest" Hank chuckled

Kurt looked really surprised "That's huge!"

"Yeah, i like to suck on it too" Hank smirked

Kurt giggles as he goes down and strokes Hank's tail which made him purr even more and his cock swells even bigger "Ahhhhh, Kurt you're making me really horny"

"I'm still horny too" Kurt goes further down and licked Hank's foot paws

Hank watched as he purrs more "Ohh? You like that don't you?"

Kurt nuzzled them and licked them "Ohhh yes I do"

Hank grinned and watched as his cock was pulsing and was reaching his chest as he strokes his thick shaft and began to suck on his tip groaning

Kurt was still covered by his cum and he began to use his tail to dig it all up and he licks it off his tail which made him feel more pleasured. He looked at his feet and he lifts one and began to lick it groaning, Hank felt his balls started to swell as well as he groaned and sucked himself harder. Kurt sucked on his only two toes and blushes enjoying the self-pleasure, he finally came one more time and licked himself clean. Hank felt the cum was about to squirt out as he panted and watched the cum spurt out like a fountain from his tip and finally his cock and balls shrunk back to normal size. He lays back and Kurt cuddles up to him

"Wanna cuddle for a while?" Hank smiled

"Yes I do" Kurt smiled back snuggling

"Oh yeah by the way I forgot to ask, aren't you Catholic?" Hank asked

"Not anymore" Kurt smiled laying onto Hank


End file.
